Many ways have been devised for removably carrying tennis balls on the tennis racket or the press therefor. Several use clamps attached to the press. Some of these use the press screws to attach them to the press. However, ways are needed to improve the latter type, such as by making clamp type devices less expensive to produce and sell, more efficient and foolproof, lighter in weight, and more convenient to store when not in use or when being stocked by the store owner.
In addition, the prior art devices are in several instances not easily adaptable to different size presses, and the problem of so making them easily adaptable needs solving.